Echange
by Emmatheancien
Summary: Lors d’une exploration, l’équipe du major Sheppard fait la découverte d’un artefact Ancien. En tentant de le remettre en marche, Le major Sheppard et le capitaine Maclane sont frappés par un rayon qui a des effets inattendus…
1. Chapter 1

Echange

**Résumé : **Lors d'une exploration, l'équipe du major Sheppard fait la découverte d'un artefact Ancien. En tentant de le remettre en marche, Le major Sheppard et le capitaine Maclane sont frappés par un rayon qui a des effets inattendus…

**Genre :** Humour

**Disclaimer :** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, à part celui de Sarah Maclane. Je ne fait pas d'argent avec mes fics, c'est juste pour le plaisir d'écrire.

Chapitre 1 : Petite erreur 

Le major Sheppard est aux commandes du Jumper, Ford est assis à la place du copilote, Teyla est derrière lui et Sarah est assise derrière le major. Rodney est à l'arrière, énervé.

Rodney _(grommelant) _: Vous allez voir Rodney, c'est juste pour un voyage…

John : Arrêtez un peu Rodney, on est presque arrivé.

Rodney soupira et recommença sa tirade, mais personne ne l'écoutait. Il s'en rendit compte quelques minutes plus tard.

Rodney : Merci de m'écouter !

Sarah se leva.

Sarah : Ok, allez y.

Rodney : Quoi ?

Sarah : Prenez ma place.

Rodney : Oh heu, merci mais hum…ça va aller.

Sarah leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ne comprendrait définitivement rien aux scientifiques, enfin ça dépendait _quel_ scientifique…Elle se dirigea vers le major.

Sarah : Vous détectez quelque chose d'intéressant ? Je sens que Rodney va bientôt nous faire une petite crise…

Rodney : Je vous ai entendu capitaine.

John sourit.

John : Je vais lancer un scan…

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'écran apparut et qu'un bip strident se fit entendre. Rodney, intéressé par le bruit s'approcha et bouscula le capitaine.

Rodney : Oh mon Dieu !

John : Quoi « Oh mon Dieu » ? On a un problème ?

Rodney _(souriant)_ : Non, au contraire c'est une très bonne nouvelle.

Voyant que Rodney ne continuait pas Sarah le bouscula légèrement.

Sarah : Vous pourriez préciser ?

Rodney : Le Jumper a détecté une énergie.

Ford : Un E2PZ ?

Rodney : Possible.

John : Ok, les enfants retournez à votre place, on va y faire un petit tour.

Sarah et Rodney repartirent à leur places respectives. Ils arrivèrent sur le lieu indiqué par le Jumper dix minutes après. Ils sortirent de l'appareil, John occulta le vaisseau. Grâce à son détecteur, Rodney put détecter d'où l'énergie provenait. Elle venait d'une ouverture dans la paroi rocheuse.

John : Capitaine, lieutenant passez devant, ensuite Rodney et Teyla avec moi.

Teyla : Je peux passer devant John.

John : Je préfère que vous restiez avec moi.

La jeune femme le regarda mais acquiesça. John se souvenait encore de leur dernière mission et il voulait prendre toute les précautions possibles et imaginables.

Sarah et Aiden allumèrent les lampes de leurs P-90 et entrèrent prudemment dans la grotte, MacKay les suivait, sa lampe torche à la main. Teyla et John entrèrent en dernier. Ils continuèrent à marcher.

Sarah : Ce serait sympa de trouver l'interrupteur…

La lumière s'alluma quelques secondes plus tard.

John : On demanda la lumière, et la lumière fut…

Ils se trouvaient dans une pièce de taille assez moyenne, elle avait été taillée dans la roche, comme la base de Cheyenne Mountain. Il y avait un objet rectangulaire en son milieu. Il était fait en métal, et était couvert d'écritures Anciennes. Rodney s'en approcha et commença à l'examiner mais John le rappela à l'ordre.

John : Deux minutes MacKay…

Rodney qui avait commencé à faire le tour de l'objet s'arrêta.

Rodney : Quoi ?

John : Vous est il venu à l'idée qu'il pouvait y avoir des pièges ou d'autres trucs comme ça…

Rodney : Je ne suis Indiana Jones major, et il n'y a aucun pièges ou… « trucs comme ça »…

John : Ok, allez faire joujou.

Rodney : Merci.

Il insista sur ce mot et retourna à son inspection. John leva les yeux au ciel, Rodney pouvait se montrer énervant parfois…après réflexion il était _toujours_ énervant.

Teyla s'approcha du capitaine qui observait MacKay s'affairer autour de l'objet avec amusement.

Teyla : Rodney à parlé d'un certain…Indiana Jones, qui est ce ?

Sarah sourit.

Sarah : C'est un héros de film d'aventures, c'est un archéologue qui recherche des trésors au péril de sa vie…quand on reviendra sur Terre je vous montrerai les films.

Aiden : Vous pensez réellement qu'on pourra revenir sur Terre ?

Sarah : A la différence de certains de mes collègues…_(elle tourna son regard vers MacKay)_…je suis assez optimiste en ce qui concerne notre retour à la « maison ».

John sourit en entendant sa phrase, leur petite discussion lui rappelait leur retour « virtuel » sur Terre. Il allait participer à la conversation, mais la voix enthousiaste et exaltée de Rodney le prit de vitesse.

Rodney : Major, venez vite voir !

Sarah et John échangèrent en regard et John alla voir le scientifique. Teyla, Sarah et Aiden s'approchèrent un peu de la machine qui émettait un faible rayonnement.

John : Qu'y a t'il ?

Rodney : C'est encore mieux que ce que j'espérai ! Cette machine fabrique de l'énergie !

Aiden : Comme une éolienne ?

Rodney : Ramené à un plan basique, oui on peut dire ça comme ça…

Teyla : C'est radioactif ?

Rodney : Bonne question, je n'ai pas l'équipement nécessaire pour mesurer ça.

Teyla : Mais, on ne risque pas de subir des dommages ?

Rodney : Théoriquement… non.

Sarah : Théoriquement ?

Rodney : Pour tout dire, je n'en sais rien.

Sarah s'approcha un peu.

Sarah : C'est bien la première fois que vous ne savez pas quelque chose…

Rodney : Haha, très drôle capitaine.

Il se remit à étudier la machine. Pendant ce temps là, le capitaine s'approcha de la machine et une lumière apparut.

Sarah : C'est normal que ça fasse ça ?

John : Faire quoi ?

En même temps, John se plaça à côté de la jeune femme. Sarah lui montra la lumière.

John : MacKay ?

Rodney _(se relevant)_ : Quoi encore !

John : Venez voi…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la machine émit un rayon qui frappa de plein fouet Sarah et John qui furent projetés à l'autre bout de la pièce. Teyla et Aiden se précipitèrent vers eux. Teyla s'occupait de John pendant que Ford réveillait le capitaine.

Teyla : Major ? Vous m'entendez ?

**Sarah**(1) Je ne suis pas encore major Teyla, mais merci quand même…

Teyla : Vous…vous êtes sur que tout va bien ?

**Sarah :** Oui, aidez moi à me relever Teyla.

Elle l'aida à se relever. Ils entendirent alors un cri.

**John :** Oh mon Dieu !

Teyla : Qu'y a t'il capitaine ?

**John** ne répondit pas, il s'approcha de **Sarah**. Il avait les yeux écarquillés.

**John :** Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ?

**Sarah :** Je pourrais vous poser la même question major.

Teyla et Aiden échangèrent un regard. **Sarah** leva la main vers « son visage », elle la recula vivement.

**Sarah et John :** MacKay !

Ce dernier les regardait.

Rodney : Je..je n sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je dois dire que la situation est amus…

**Sarah :** Vous trouvez ça amusant !

Rodney : Désolé, mais…

Il étouffa un rire.

**Sarah **lui envoya un regard noir. Ce dernier se reprit.

Rodney : Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, la machine a peut être surchargé ou quelque chose comme ça.

**John :** Ok, tout le monde dans le Jumper on retourne sur Atlantis…oula, c'est bizarre.

Aiden : Quoi ?

**John :** Ma voix, enfin votre voix…ça fait bizarre.

**Sarah :** Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça peut être bizarre pour moi aussi…

(1) : Lorsque les prénoms sont en gras, ça veut dire que leurs corps sont échangés : quand John est écrit comme ça « **John** » ça veut dire qu'il est toujours dans le corps de Sarah et pareil pour Sarah.


	2. Fou rire

Chapitre 2 : Fou rire

Elisabeth _(par radio)_ : Un accident ? Qui est blessé ?

**Sarah** _(par radio)_ : Le major et moi même.

Elisabeth _(par radio)_ : Quoi ?

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le major avait dit le major et pas le capitaine.

Rodney _(par radio)_ : Vous n'allez pas en croire vos yeux.

**John** _(par radio)_ : On vous retrouve dans la baie des Jumpers.

Elisabeth _(par radio)_ : Très bien, Atlantis terminé. _(elle se tournit vers Peter)_ Appelez Beckett.

Ce dernier acquiesça et Elisabeth partit en direction de la baie des Jumpers. Beckett y était déjà, il auscultait MacKay qui se plaignait.

Rodney : Vous m'avez fait mal major.

**John :** Vous n'aviez qu'à arrêter.

Elisabeth : Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ?

Rodney : Le major m'a frappé.

**John :** Vous avez eu de la chance que je ne sois pas dans mon propre corps…

Elisabeth : Mais bon sang, est ce quelqu'un va me dire ce qu'il se passe ici !

**Sarah** s'approcha d'Elisabeth.

**Sarah :** C'est compliqué…

Elisabeth : Major…

**John :** Voilà, la ma…

Elisabeth : Je m'adresse au major capitaine.

**John : **Ben je vous réponds…

La diplomate écarquilla les yeux.

Elisabeth : Pardon ?

**Sarah :** Quand nous étions sur la planète, le major et moi avons été touchés par une sorte de rayon et nos corps ont été...échangés.

Elisabeth les regarda, incrédule et partit en fou rire. **Sarah **et **John** échangèrent un regard.

Elisabeth : C'est une blague

**John :** J'aurai préféré que ce soit une blague mais, ce n'est pas le cas.

Quand Elisabeth vit l'expression sérieuse sur le visage de la jeune femme, son fou rire s'arrêta brusquement.

Elisabeth : Que c'est il passé avec cette machine ?

**Sarah : **Rodney étudiait la machine, j'ai vu une sorte de lumière apparaître, le major s'est approché pour venir voir ce que c'était et nous avons été touché par un rayon.

Elisabeth : Très bien, suivez Carson à l'infirmerie pour qu'il vous fasse des tests.

**John :** Je ne pense pas que ce soit néce…

Elisabeth : Ecoutez moi Sar…John, excusez moi. Vos corps ont été échangé, cela à pu provoquer une modification de n'importe qu'elle sorte chez vous. Mais tant que je ne serai pas sûre que vous êtes en parfaite santé, vous resterez ici, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

**Sarah :** Oh oui, sans vous offenser major, j'aimerais quand même récupérer mon corps assez vite.

**John :** Quelque chose de prévu ?

**Sarah :** Un dîner avec Peter, ce soir…

**John :** Oh, je vois. Carson, après vous.

Carson, **Sarah **et **John** partirent en direction de l'infirmerie, suivis de Rodney mais Elisabeth l'interpella.

Rodney : Mais…j'ai peut être une blessure grave, Elis…

Elisabeth : Allez dans votre labo et prenez tout le matériel dont vous avez besoin, prenez Grodin avec vous et tentez de trouver une solution à ce problème.

Rodney : Mais…

Elisabeth : Au travail.

Rodney _(soupirant)_ : Très bien.

Il se tourna et prit la direction de son labo, en maugréant. Elisabeth le regarda partir, souriante, puis repartit vers son bureau.


	3. Examen

Chapitre 3 : Examen 

Carson : Très bien, capitaine veuillez vous asseoir ici s'il vous plaît.

**Sarah** acquiesça et s'asseya sur le lit. Carson la regarda faire.

Carson : Heu, je voulais dire, le major, excusez moi c'est assez…perturbant.

**Sarah :** A qui le dîtes vous.

Elle se releva et laissa la place au **major**. Carson commença à l'examiner, il commença par voir si il n'avait pas de troubles visuels. Lorsqu'il eut finit il se retourna et prit son stéthoscope.

Carson : Major, vous pourriez enlevez votre t-shirt ?

**John : **Pas de problème doc.

Il commença à l'enlever mais **Sarah **se manifesta.

**Sarah :** Vous pouvez fermez les yeux, s'il vous plaît ?

**John :** Et pourquoi je ferai ça ?

**Sarah :** Vous ne voyez pas pourquoi ?

**John :** Heu…non, Carson ?

Ce dernier répondit négativement.

**Sarah :** Vous les hommes…_(elle soupira)_…Je n'ai pas envie que vous me voyez en petite tenue.

**John :** Voyons capitaine, je vous jure que je ne profiterais pas de la situation.

La jeune femme le regarda avec une expression de suspicion et croisa les bras.

**Sarah :** Mais bien sûr…

**John** prit un air faussement outragé.

**John : **Comment pouvez vous pensez une chose pareille capitaine…

Cette dernière esquissa un sourire.

**Sarah :** Je sais que vous ne pourrez pas résister à la tentation, vous êtes un homme…

**John** ne répondit pas immédiatement, après tout…c'est vrai que la situation était tentante…non, il fallait qu'il chasse cette idée de sa tête rapidement.

**John :** C'est d'accord, je ferme les yeux. Vous êtes contente ?

Pour toute réponse elle lui envoya un beau sourire. Le major ferma les yeux puis commença à enlever le t-shirt. Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux.

**John :** Et Carson alors ?

L'intéressé le regarda, surprit.

Carson : Je ne comprends pas major.

**John :** Vous êtes bien obligée d'enlever votre t-shirt devant lui et pourtant c'est un homme.

Carson _(sarcastique) _: Merci pour cette brillante constatation major…

**Sarah :** C'est différent avec Carson, il est médecin.

**John** allait répondre mais finalement s'en abstenu et poussa à la place un long soupir. Il enleva le t-shirt et Carson commença à l'examiner sous le regard de **Sarah**.

**Sarah :** Faudrait que j'arrête de manger les spécialité athosiennes, j'ai du prendre un bon kilo !

**John : **Je vous l'avez dit…

Il ne pu pas voir ce que lui répondit la jeune femme, mais il entendit Carson pouffer de rire. Il resta encore 5 minutes dans le noir avant que Carson ne dis que tout était ok. Il remit son t-shirt et laissa la place au capitaine. L'examen eut le même résultat que celui de **John**, la jeune femme était en parfaite santé, si on excluait qu'elle n'était pas dans son corps…

Carson _(par radio)_ : Elisabeth, ici Carson.

Elisabeth _(par radio)_ : Je vous écoute Carson.

Carson _(par radio)_ : J'ai fini l'examen préliminaire sur le major et le capitaine, ils sont tous les deux en bonne santé, si bien sûr on ne tient pas compte qu'ils ont échangés de corps.

Elisabeth _(par radio)_ : Très bien Carson. Vous avez finit avec eux ?

Carson _(par radio)_ : Pas encore, je vais quand même leur faire une prise de sang, au cas où…

Le corps de Sarah se tendit lorsque **John** entendit les mots « prise de sang », ce que ne manqua pas de noter **Sarah**. Cette dernière esquissa un sourire.

**Sarah :** Vous avez peur des piqûres major ?

Il tourna la tête vers la jeune femme et fut surpris de voir _son _visage, enfin surtout l'expression qu'il y avait dessus…Il bomba le torse et essaya de répondre d'une voix assurée.

**John :** Moi, peur des piqûres ? Non, alors là pas du tout…

**Sarah** le regarda puis éclata de rire.

**John :** Ok, j'avoue j'aime pas les piqûres, mais vous seriez comme moi si on ne vous avez pas torturée avec une seringue de 10 cm alors que vous n'aviez que 10 ans…

La jeune femme tenta de stopper son fou rire, mais elle avait du mal, elle y arriva finalement lorsqu'elle vit le regard noir de son supérieur.

**Sarah :** Désolée major, mais…_(elle faillit repartir en fou rire)_…c'est juste drôle de voir un militaire qui combat des monstres suceurs de vie humaine chaque semaine avoir peur d'une simple piqûre. Et puis, sachez que moi aussi j'ai eu droit à mon lot de piqûres avec des infirmières pas toujours très patientes…

Une infirmière passa juste à ce moment là et jeta un regard noir à la jeune femme qui lui répondit en souriant timidement.

**John :** Je crois que vous auriez mieux fait de vous taire…

Elisabeth _(par radio)_ : Major, capitaine, vous me rejoindrez dans mon labo lorsque Carson aura finit de vous ausculter. **John **_(par radio)_ : Ok Elisabeth. Carson s'était éloigné quelques instants et était revenu avec deux kits de prise de sang. 

Carson : Alors, par qui je commence ?


	4. Entraînement et rendez vous

Chapitre 4 : Entraînement et rendez vous. 

**Sarah **et **John** se trouvait dans le bureau d'Elisabeth. Ce dernier se tenait le bras, le souvenir de la piqûre encore « vivant » dans les muscles de son bras. **Sarah** l'observait du coin de l'œil et tentait de ne pas éclater de rire à chaque seconde. Elisabeth regardait les deux militaires : elle avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'ils avaient tout deux échangés de corps. Elle prit finalement une grande inspiration et se lança.

Elisabeth : Si je vous ai demandez de venir c'est pour vous dire que pour le moment, vous n'êtes plus autorisés à quitter cette base…_(elle leva la main avant que le major ne réplique)_…même si Carson dit que vous êtes en parfaite santé, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de vous laissez partir en mission.

**John :** Et nous le comprenons Elisabeth, mais nous ne serions pas plus utiles sur M4X-machin chose ?

Elisabeth : Non, Rodney et l'équipe de Peter étudient toujours l'engin, ils n'ont rien pour l'instant. Je sais que la situation est difficile pour vous deux, essayez de gérer ça du mieux que vous pouvez…

**Sarah :** Y a des fois je me demande pourquoi je suis entrée dans l'Air Force.

**John** sourit légèrement.

**John :** Vous avez finit Elisabeth ?

Cette dernière répondit par l'affirmative. Les deux militaires se levèrent et commencèrent à se diriger vers la sortie mais Elisabeth interpella le major.

**John :** Oui ?

Elisabeth : Vous n'avez pas oublié ?

**John :** Oublié quoi ?

Elisabeth : Vous avez rendez vous avec Bates.

**John **ferma les yeux. Un rendez vous avec Bates, voilà de quoi améliorer sa journée…

**John **: Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé ça m'était sortit de la tête…_(il soupira)_…très bien, je vais le rejoindre en salle de réunion.

Il souri à Elisabeth, puis sortit du bureau de la jeune femme. **Sarah **se tenait devant le bureau de cette dernière.

**Sarah :** Je vous souhaite bien du plaisir avec le sergent Bates major…

La jeune femme lui fit un sourire du style « pas de chance » puis se tourna et se dirigea vers un des téléporteurs mais Sheppard la rattrapa avant.

**John : **Dîtes capitaine, je pensais à quelque chose…vous pourriez prendre ma place, vu que vous êtes dans mon corps…

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel.

**Sarah :** Major, vous savez très bien que se faire passer pour un officier supérieur est passible de la cour martiale…et puis Bates est probablement au courant que nous avons échangés de corps.

**John :** C'est vrai…

**Sarah :** Désolée pour vous, mais vous allez devoir supporter le sergent…bonne chance.

Elle lui envoya un léger sourire, puis partit vers un des téléporteurs.

**John **_(criant)_ : Et ne faîtes pas des folies avec mon corps !

La jeune femme se retourna et lui fit un signe de la main avant de rentrer dans le téléporteur. **John **soupira, et se dirigea vers la salle de briefing. Elisabeth avait instauré ces réunions depuis que les Wraiths se dirigeaient vers Atlantis. Elles consistaient à faire le point entre leurs découvertes, le choix du site alpha, leur stratégie, etc…John poussa la porte et entra dans la salle, Bates s'y trouvait déjà, assis à sa place, ses dossiers ouverts devant lui. Lorsqu'il le vit entrer, le sergent se leva, en tout bon militaire qu'il était, mais John put déceler une courte expression de surprise.

**John :** Je reconnaît que la situation est quelque peu…inhabituelle, mais faîtes comme d'habitude…

**Bates :** Oui ma…monsieur.

Le sergent toussa pour s'éclaircir la voix et commença son exposé… 

**Sarah :** Désolée Teyla, ça va ?

La jeune femme venait de propulser Teyla par terre un peu violemment…Cette dernière se releva, aidée de **Sarah**. Teyla se frotta le dos.

Teyla : ça va aller…

**Sarah :** Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne pensais pas le vous frapper si fort.

Teyla : Il faut juste que vous vous adaptiez à votre nouvelle force.

**Sarah :** Plus facile à dire qu'à faire…enfin, c'est surtout plus dur pour vous…vous êtes sûre que ça va ?

Teyla : Je vous assure que ça va Sarah, on recommence ?

**Sarah :** On devrait peut être en rester là…

Teyla : Je croyais que vous aviez besoin…comment vous avez dit…d'action ?

**Sarah :** C'est vrai que je vais devenir à folle à ne rien faire mais…

Teyla lui envoya un regard qui disait « soit vous arrêtez de parler soit je vous y force ». **Sarah **acquiesça et se remit en position d'attaque. Teyla commença à attaquer la première en lui envoyant un coup de pied que le capitaine bloqua. Cette dernière riposta en lui envoyant un coup de poing mais Teyla ne se laissa pas faire. Elle para le coup et riposta directement par un coup de pied qui toucha un endroit très particulier de l'anatomie masculine…

**Sarah :** Plus jamais je ne ferais ça à un garçon, c'est promis…

La jeune femme était courbée en deux, tentant de reprendre sa respiration. Elle n'avait jamais imaginer que ça pouvait faire mal à ce point…

**Sarah :** Le major va me tuer, c'est sûr…

Teyla regardait la jeune femme, inquiète.

Teyla : Vous voulez que j'appelle une équipe médicale ?

**Sarah **se redressa vivement.

**Sarah** : Non ! Teyla, je pense que ce ne sera pas nécessaire, ce…ça va passer, enfin j'espère… On reprend ?

Teyla ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien envoyant le regard que lui envoya **Sarah.** Cette dernière avait presque reprit une respiration normale, la douleur était toujours un peu vive mais elle la sentait diminuer…elle regrettait maintenant de ne pas avoir accepté la proposition du major…


	5. Bonne nouvelle

Chapitre 5 : Bonne nouvelle 

**John **: Aucune des planètes que vous avez visitées ne convient ?

Bates : Oui monsieur.

**John** se laissa tomber dans une des chaises et se passa les mains sur le visage. Vingt planètes. Ils avaient visités vingt planètes et aucune ne faisaient un bon site alpha. **John** ferma les yeux et soupira. **Il** passa une des ses mains dans ses cheveux et fut surpris de leur longueur. Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas repensé au fait qu'il se trouvait dans le corps d'une femme et il devait avouer que même si au début, l'idée lui avait paru amusante, elle l'était beaucoup moins quelques heures après. Il ne pouvait croiser les bras sous prétexte d'écraser _sa_ poitrine, enfin la poitrine de sa coéquipière. D'ailleurs, il se demandait comment la jeune femme faisait pour se battre avec _ça_…ses pensées dévièrent et il se donna une gifle mentalement. Ne surtout pas penser à _ça_ où il risquait d'avoir de sérieux ennuis. Il toussa un peu puis posa son attention sur Bates qui fixait un point sous le visage du major. **John** ne comprit pas immédiatement ce que regardait le militaire avant de déceler dans ses yeux une expression quasi typique de tous les mâles devant des…Non de dieu ! Bates était entrain de…non, il n'oserait jamais…à moins que…Ok, il fallait qu'il sorte de cette pièce, il le fallait vraiment.

**John** : Ahem, je croit qu'on…va en rester là pour ce briefing.

Bates reprit ses esprits et acquiesça.

Bates : Très bien monsieur.

**John** se leva et Bates en fit de même.

**John** : Vous…vous ferez un rapport pour le docteur Weir. Sergent.

Ce dernier se mit au garde à vous pendant que **John** sortait de la pièce. Bates resta debout un moment suivant du regard le **major**, surtout une partie bien précise de son anatomie. **John** qui « sentait » le regard de Bates, baissa ses mains devant ses fesses, tentant maladroitement de les cacher à Bates. Ce dernier reprit ses esprits et s'asseya. Il souffla un bon coup.

« Mais qu'est ce qui ma prit de fantasmer sur mon…non, ce n'était pas sur lui que je fantasmais, mais c'était sur _elle_. »

Sur ces pensées rassurantes, Bates se mit à écrire le rapport pour Elisabeth. Pendant ce temps là, **John** se rendait au bureau d'Elisabeth pour savoir si les recherches de Rodney et de son équipe avançaient lorsqu'il fut appelé, ainsi que **Sarah** à l'infirmerie. Il s'arrêta dans son élan, sous le regard des scientifiques présents dans la salle de contrôle, leur adressa un sourire timide et attrapa le premier téléporteur à sa portée et se rendit à l'infirmerie. Sur le chemin il croisa Teyla, qui lui sourit, puis il entra à l'infirmerie où l'attendaient Carson, **Sarah** et Elisabeth.

**John **: Alors, que se passe t'il ?

Elisabeth : Vous devriez vous asseoir John.

Elle désigna de sa main droite la chaise devant lui. Et là, **John** eut le pressentiment que quelque chose qu'il n'allait pas aimer, mais pas du tout, aller arriver. Il s'asseya, tout en questionnant du regard sa jeune subordonnée qui était tout aussi inquiète que lui.

**John **: Maintenant que je suis assis, je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

Elisabeth et Carson échangèrent un regard puis Carson se lança.

Carson : Eh bien, j'ai une bonne ou une mauvaise à vous annoncer.

**Sarah **: Une bonne _ou_ une mauvaise nouvelle ? Vous pourriez expliquer ?

Le médecin s'humecta les lèvres et parcourra une dernière fois les dossiers qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. Ce qu'il avait à annoncer était un peu particulier, enfin s'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés dans cette situation ça aurait pu être une bonne nouvelle mais dans le cas présent, les deux, ou plutôt les trois, intéressés n'allaient peut être pas être aussi heureux qu'ils le devraient. Il prit une bonne inspiration et regarda Sarah, enfin John.

Carson : Nous avons finit les analyses de votre sang et nous avons trouvés que le taux d'une de vos hormones était plus élevée qu'elle ne devrait l'être.

Il marqua une pause.

Carson : Et cela signifie que vous êtes enceinte.

Silence de mort dans le bureau du médecin. Tous les regards convergèrent vers la jeune femme qui ne savait pas quoi dire. Au bout de cinq minutes elle arriva enfin à articuler quelque chose.

**Sarah** : Vous en êtes sûrs ?

Carson : Nous avons fait le test une seconde fois, il n'y a pas d'erreur.

**John** : Attendez une minute, si elle est enceinte, ça veut dire que c'est son corps qui porte le bébé ? Donc ça veut dire que…

**John** ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes. Il n'aimait pas ça, mais alors pas du tout. Non, ce…ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas être _enceint_, c'était tout bonnement impossible.

Elisabeth : John, est ce que ça va ?

_« A votre avis ? Je suis dans le corps de mon capitaine qui est enceinte, mais c'est formidable, levons nos verres ! »_

**John** : Disons que j'ai connu mieux…(il rouvrit les yeux)…je ne devrais pas être sensé avoir des nausées ou vomir ?

Carson : Pas forcément, vous n'êtes qu'au tout début de la…grossesse, le taux d'hormones n'est pas assez élevé pour produire de tels symptômes…

**John** : Mais si on ne trouve pas de solution, ça viendra.

Carson acquiesça. **John** se tourna vers **Sarah**, souriant.

**John** : Félicitations capitaine !

**Sarah **: Heu, merci.

Elle souria aussi.

Carson : Vous connaissez la procédure major, il va falloir que…

Il fut interrompu par la voix de Rodney dans la radio d'Elisabeth.

Rodney (par la radio) : Elisabeth ici Rodney, nous sommes de retour.

Elisabeth (par radio) : Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

Rodney (par radio) : Pas encore, mais nous avons ramené la machine, on se retrouve dans mon labo. Rodney terminé.

**John **: Désolé Carson, ça attendra un peu.

Il se leva suivi de **Sarah** et d'Elisabeth. Ils partirent tous trois en direction du labo du scientifique.


	6. La machine

Chapitre 6 : La machine

**John **: Mais…mais qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?

**John** était au bord de l'hystérie, **il** y avait à peine 5 minutes qu'**il** avait appris qu'**il** était enceint et maintenant _ça_ ! Il fallait qu'**il** se calme sinon, il y allait avoir un meurtre, et pas qu'un seul…La machine qui avait échangé les corps de **Sarah **et **John** était maintenant bonne pour la casse, du moins elle en avait l'aspect.

Rodney : Vous voyez bien non, on l'a démontée.

**John** : Pourquoi ?

Rodney hésita avant de répondre. Il voyait bien que **John** n'était pas dans son état normal, et il ne voulait pas aggraver la situation. Il se tourna vers Elisabeth.

Rodney : Pourquoi est ce qu'il est comme ça ?

**John** : Il se trouve dans la même pièce que vous et aimerez que vous lui posiez la question directement !

Elisabeth : Eh bien, Carson a fini ses tests sur le capitaine et le major.

Rodney : Et ?

**Sarah** : Je souhaiterais parler à Peter quelques secondes.

Rodney : Maintenant ?

**Elle** acquiesça, prit Peter par le bras et l'entraîna à l'écart. Rodney les regarda, surpris.

Rodney : J'ai manqué un épisode ou quoi ?

**John** : Sarah et Peter vont être parents.

Rodney : Quoi ? Elle enceinte ?

Elisabeth et **John** acquiescèrent.

Rodney : C'est une fantastique nouvelle !

Cette déclaration fut suivie par un regard noir, très noir, de **John**. Et alors Rodney eut une illumination, et un sourire sadique s'afficha sur son visage.

Rodney : Je comprends vos sautes d'humeurs maintenant.

**John** : Un mot, un seul mot, et je vous jure que…

Il fut interrompu par une exclamation de joie venant de Peter. Ce dernier souriait ainsi que** Sarah**. Dans un geste spontané, il prit **Sarah** dans ses bras, avant de se rendre compte que c'était celui de John qu'il serrait. Il s'écarta vivement, gêné. Lui et **Sarah** revinrent vers Elisabeth, **John **et Rodney.

Peter : Heu…désolé major, je ne voulais pas…

**John** : C'est pas grave, vous avez le droit d'être heureux.

Peter : Euh...merci.

Elisabeth : Alors, qu'est ce que vous comptez faire avec...ça ?

Rodney : Nous allons étudier les divers composants de la machine, nous aurions besoin de quelqu'un pour traduire les textes inscrits sur la machine.

Elisabeth : Très bien, je vais m'en charger...(elle se tourna vers les deux militaires)...quant à vous deux vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations. Je sais que c'est dur pour vous d'attendre mais...c'est la seule chose que vous puissiez faire pour le moment...

**John** : Ouais, bonne chance.

Le militaire s'éloigna.

Elisabeth (l'interpellant) : John, pas de surmenage, compris.

Le major grogna.

**John** : Oui, reçu 5 sur 5.

Il sortit de la salle sous le regard des autres.

**Sarah** : Je devrais peut être aller lui parler.

Rodney : Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée, vu que c'est une de votre faute s'il se retrouve enceint...

**Sarah** : Il ne serait pas dans cet état là si _vous_ aviez fait votre job correctement.

Rodney : Hey ! Je ne vous ais pas demandé de...

Elisabeth : Stop vous deux ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que nous réglerons votre problème.

Rodney : Désolé.

**Sarah** : Je le suis aussi, bon je vous laisse.

Elle les salua puis sortit de la pièce.

Rodney : Allez, on s'y remet ! Et Peter, je vous prierai de bien vouloir vous concentrer sur votre travail et d'effacer ce sourire niais de votre visage. Je vous rappelle que si on n'arrive pas à trouver comment cette machine fonctionne, vous pourrez dire adieu au corps de votre copine.

Peter leva les yeux au ciel.

Peter : Vous êtes jaloux, c'est tout.

Et le scientifique partit sans demander son reste. Rodney resta hébété et regarda Elisabeth qui elle était amusée.

Elisabeth : Vous l'avez cherché. Comme vous l'avez dit Rodney, au travail !

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil puis partit en direction de la « machine ». Rodney soupira et alla la rejoindre.


	7. Discussion

Chapitre 7 : Discussion

**Sarah** mit plusieurs minutes avant de retrouver son **supérieur**. Ce dernier se trouvait au mess devant un bol de fraise à la chantilly. La **jeune femme** se dirigea vers lui en souriant.

**Sarah** : Major, je peux m'asseoir ?

**John **acquiesça et prit une cuiller de fraises. Il y eut un long silence que Sarah se décida enfin à briser.

**Sarah** : Comment all...

**John** (la coupant) : Je vais bien, c'est juste que j'ai du mal à me faire à cette...situation. Echanger mon corps avec une femme et devenir enceint ne faisait pas partie du contrat quand j'ai rejoint l'expédition.

**Sarah** (souriant) : Moi non plus je n'avais pas prévu cela et je voulais vous dire que je suis désolée pour le bébé.

**John** : Je doute que vous ayez fait exprès de tomber enceinte pile au moment où nous allions échanger de corps.

**Sarah** : Non, pas trop. A vrai dire, tomber enceinte ne faisait pas partit de mes plans non plus...

Le regard de la jeune femme se perdit dans le vide. **John** remarqua une expression de tristesse sur son visage.

**John : **Sarah ? Ça va ?

La jeune militaire se reprit et tenta de lui faire un sourire convainquant.

**Sarah** : Oui, ça va.

**John** : Ecoutez, je suis votre supérieur militaire d'accord, mais je suis aussi votre ami, vous pouvez me faire confiance.

La jeune femme hésita quelques instants puis finalement se lança.

**Sarah** : Vous...vous pensez que c'est une bonne idée d'être enceinte ? Je veux dire, la menace Wraith grandit chaque jour et...est ce une bonne idée d'avoir un enfant dans l'état actuel des choses ?

**John** : Que vous soyez enceinte ici ou sur Terre ne changerait pas grand-chose : nous avons peut être les Wraiths ici mais d'autres dangers menacent la Terre. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait d'endroits sur à 100 pour élever un enfant. Vous devez savoir que si vous décidez de garder cet enfant, je suis sûr qu'il aura toute la sécurité possible, d'une part parce que ce sera le premier bébé d'Atlantis et que de deux il sera entouré par deux parents qui l'aimeront et le protègeront de tout leur cœur. Je crois que c'est ça le plus important.

**Sarah** : Vous avez raison, c'est juste que...mon père était militaire et il est mort quand j'avais 12 ans. Je ne veux pas que ça arrive à mon enfant.

**John** : C'est un risque à prendre bien sûr, mais ça ne doit pas vous empêcher d'avoir un ou plusieurs enfants. Nous pouvons tous mourir d'un moment à l'autre, il faut profiter de la vie au maximum et laisser une trace dans le futur.

**Sarah** (souriant) : C'est vous qui êtes enceint et c'est moi qui ai besoin de conseil...

**John** sourit également.

**John** : C'est normal que vous soyez tendue, vous êtes plus impliquée que moi dans cette grossesse, il est normal que vous vous posiez toutes ces questions et que vous soyez un peu tendue.

Carson (arrivant) : Ah major, je vous cherchais. Je vous rappelle que nous avons quelques examens à faire pour...

**John** : Vérifier que tout va bien, je sais. Bon eh bien Sarah, je vais devoir y aller, à moins que vous ne préfériez rester durant l'examen ?

**Sarah** : Non merci, sans façon. Je vais allais voir où ils en sont avec la machine. A plus tard.

**Elle** se leva, salua les deux hommes et partit en direction des labos.

Carson : Elle m'a l'air d'être un peu secouée...

**John** : Elle se demande si c'est une bonne idée d'avoir un enfant dans l'état actuel des choses.

Carson : Je la comprends, des heures difficiles s'annoncent pour elle et Peter.

Le militaire acquiesça en silence. Carson regarda son plateau et sourit en voyant ce qu'il contenait.

Carson : Vous carburez aux fraises maintenant John ?

**John** : Hein quoi ? Oh heu...pas la peine de rire Carson, c'est le premier truc qui 'est tombé sous la main.

Le sourire de l'écossais s'étirait de plus en plus. Le militaire détourna le regard et se leva.

**John** : On va faire vos maudits tests ?


	8. Rendez vous

Chapitre 8 : Rendez vous

Cela faisait maintenant plus de 3 heures que Rodney et son équipe avaient ramenés « l'échangeuse de corps » sur Atlantis. Et après l'avoir remontée, et démontée deux fois, ils n'avaient toujours pas avancé d'un pouce. Après être rester une heure à les observer, **Sarah** en avait eu marre et était partie au mess. Rodney finissa de mettre la dernière pièce en place puis congédia son équipe qui partit avant qu'il ne change d'avis. Il remarqua que Peter n'était pas partit et travaillait sur un ordinateur. Rodney alla le voir. Le jeune homme semblait concentré et il sursauta lorsque Rodney parla.

Rodney : Allez y Peter, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui.

Peter : Non Rodney, je préfère rester encore un peu ici.

Rodney : Ça va bientôt faire 3 heures que vous travaillez non stop sur cette machine, laissez là un peu se reposer et vous aussi.

Le jeune homme resta concentré sur l'écran de son ordinateur encore quelques instants puis finalement baissa la tête soupira.

Peter : Hey, on trouvera une solution, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Peter : Peut être que cette fois ci on ne pourra rien faire...

Rodney : Rien n'est impossible pour Rodney MacKay docteur Grodin, vous devriez le savoir depuis le temps.

Le jeune scientifique ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il bailla.

Rodney : Allez y et reposez vous bien, j'aurais besoin de vous demain.

Peter : D'accord, bonne nuit docteur MacKay.

Le canadien acquiesça puis Peter sortit du labo. Rodney regarda la machine puis commença à sortir. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. Il se mordit la lèvre puis finalement revient vers la machine et se remit au travail ignorant les appels désespérés de son ventre qui criait pourtant famine...Peter quant à lui se dirigeait vers ses quartiers. Il y arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Il y entra et eu la surprise de voir que l'écran de son ordinateur clignotait. Il alla le voir et sourit en lisant le message qu'il avait reçu. Il prit le temps de se changer en civil puis se rendit sur un des balcons jouxtant la zone des quartiers. Il y retrouvât **Sarah **qui était assise sur une serviette par terre. Peter sourit en la voyant, il avait du mal à se faire à l'idée que ce n'était pas le major qu'il avait devant les yeux, mais bel et bien sa petite amie.

Peter : Salut.

**La jeune femme** se retourna et lui sourit en le reconnaissant.

**Sarah** : Salut...(**elle** se leva)...ça va ?

Peter : Un peu fatigué mais ça va.

**Sarah** : Si tu veux, on peut remettre ça à plus tard. C'est pas grave.

Peter s'approcha d'**elle** et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

Peter : Non, je n'ai pas envie qu'on remette notre petit tête à tête, ça fait longtemps qu'on l'attendait et les derniers évènements n'y changeront rien.

**Sarah **: Tu es sûr ?

Le jeune scientifique lui sourit.

Peter : Sûr...

**La jeune femme** répondit à son sourire puis approcha son visage du sien mais Peter eut un mouvement de recul.

Peter : Désolé je...

**Sarah** : Non, tu n'as pas à t'excuser je comprends je...j'avais oublié que...enfin bref, et si on mangeait ?

Peter acquiesça et ils s'assirent sur la serviette. Ils commencèrent à manger en silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Ils finirent leur repas et s'allongèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, regardant les étoiles.

Peter : A ton avis, fille ou garçon ?

**Sarah** : Aucune idée, les deux me vont. Et toi, tu préférerais quoi ?

Peter : J'aimerais bien une petite fille.

**Sarah** : Pourquoi ?

Peter : Je ne sais pas...j'aimerais bien aussi si c'était un petit garçon mais...je préférerais une petite fille.

**La jeune militaire** sourit et posa sa main sur celle de Peter et la caressa tendrement. Ils restèrent à nouveau silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes juste profitant du fait d'être l'un avec l'autre. **Sarah** bailla puis se releva en s'étirant. Peter en fit de même sans les étirements. Ils rangèrent les affaires du pique nique puis rentrèrent dans la Cité. **Sarah** hésita un peu puis glissa sa main dans celle de Peter qui la regarda puis lui sourit en serrant sa main dans la sienne. Ils arrivèrent devant leurs quartiers. Peter entra mais **Sarah** resta sur le pas de la porte.

Peter (se retournant) : Tu n'entres pas ?

**Sarah** (mal à l'aise) : Eh bien...il vaudrait peut être mieux que je ne dorme pas ici ce soir...

Peter : Et où irais tu ?

**Sarah** : Il y a des quartiers inoccupés pas trop loin d'ici.

Peter : D'accord...bonne nuit alors...

**Sarah** : Bonne nuit...

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants puis Peter se détourna et rentra dans ses quartiers. **Sarah **regarda la porte fermée puis **elle **partit en direction de ses quartiers temporaires.


	9. La solution

Chapitre 9 : La solution

Rodney : J'ai trouvé !

Le scientifique canadien sautait de joie, il avait enfin trouvé comment fonctionnait la machine et allait donc pouvoir remettre **Sarah **et **John** dans leurs corps respectifs. Il y avait passé la nuit, mais il avait trouvé. Il s'apprêtait à sortir pour annoncer a bonne nouvelle lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Sarah, enfin **John**.

**John** : Mackay ? Mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ?

Rodney : Et vous ?

**John** : Ne me dîtes pas que vous êtes resté ici toute la nuit pour fair marcher cette foutue machine !

Le canadien se fit tout petit.

Rodney : Heu...oui, mais...(il leva la main avant que **John** ne l'interrompe)...j'ai trouvé la solution à votre problème.

La colère fit place à la surprise sur le visage du militaire.

**John** : Sérieux ?

Le canadien lui sourit, triomphant, et acquiesça. **John** le prit dans ses bras à la grande surprise de Rodney qui hésita un peu puis le tapa dans le dos avant de se séparer de lui.

**John** : Je ne saurais comment vous remercier...

Rodney : Eh bien, attendez que ça marche avant...

Le militaire acquiesça.

**John** : On devrait peut être aller informer les autres.

Rodney : Oui, c'est justement là où j'allais avant que vous n'entriez.

**John :** Oh, après vous alors...

**Le militaire** laissa passer Rodney puis ils prirent la direction du bureau d'Elisabeth. Ils y arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, Rodney n'attendit pas et rentra immédiatement dans le bureau de la diplomate.

Elisabeth : On ne vous a jamais apprit à frapper à une porte Rodney ?

Rodney : Si mais...ce n'est pas le plus important. J'ai trouvé.

Elisabeth : Trouvé quoi ?

**John** : Il a trouvé un moyen de nous rendre nos corps respectifs.

La curiosité fit place à la joie sur le visage de la diplomate.

Elisabeth : Vraiment ?

Rodney : Je vous rappelle que je suis l'homme le plus doué de cette galaxie alors oui, j'en suis sûr.

Elisabeth ne releva pas Rodney et activa sa radio pour demander à **Sarah** de venir. Cette dernière arriva 10 minutes plus tard. **Elle** les salua tous les 3.

**Sarah **: Qu'y a-t-il ?

**Elle **avait remarqué qu'ils souriaient tous les trois.

Elisabeth : Le docteur MacKay à trouvé comment vous faire réintégrer vos corps.

**Sarah** : Vraiment ?

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel mais **John** l'empêcha de répliquer en parlant avant lui.

**John** : Oui. Il pense avoir trouver la solution.

**Sarah** : Mais c'est génial ! Quand est ce qu'on échange nos corps ?

Rodney : Attendez une minute, je dois encore faire quelques tests et...

Elisabeth : Rodney ?

Rodney : Je pense que d'ici deux heures, ce sera bon.

Elisabeth : Très bien, allez y.

Le scientifique acquiesça puis sortit de son bureau.

**John :** Cette affaire va être bientôt réglée, j'ai hâte...

**Sarah** (souriant) : Et moi donc monsieur...

_Je vais m'absenter du_ _15 au 22 juillet donc ne vous inquiétez pas si je ne réponds pas à vos reviews._


	10. Tentative et échec

Chapitre 10 : Tentative et échec

Elisabeth, **Sarah, John,** Rodney, Radek, Peter et plusieurs autres scientifiques se trouvaient dans le labo de Rodney. **Sarah **et **John** se trouvaient d'un côté de la machine et Rodney, ainsi que les autres, se trouvaient derrière une vitre de protection, ce qui avait...rassuré les deux militaires lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls devant la machine.

Rodney : Vous êtes prêts ?

**Le militaire **lui lança un regard noir.

**John :** A votre avis ?

Le canadien toussa un peu puis appuya sur son écran. Comme lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans la grotte, la machine s'activa et emit le même rayonnement. **Sarah** était assez tendue, tout cela lui rappelait ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et elle espérait que ça marche car elle et le major ne supporteraient pas cette situation plus longtemps. La lumière s'alluma sur l'appareil et quelques secondes plus tard, un rayon sortit de l'appareil et frappa de plein fouet les deux militaires qui furent projetés contre le mur et tombèrent inconscients. Elisabeth fit appeler une équipe médicale mais Peter ne les attendit pas et alla les rejoindre. Il prit le pouls de chacun d'eux et souffla lorsqu'il sentit qu'ils étaient encore en vie. Il se mit en face du corps de Sarah et tenta de la réveiller.

Peter : Sarah ? Tu m'entends ?

**John** : Désolé doc, ça n'a pas marché...

Et il sombra dans l'inconscience. Carson arriva peu après et les fit tranporter à l'infirmerie. Il les mit sous électrocardiogramme pour controler leur rythme cardiaque puis il vérifia qu'ils n'avaient rien de cassé, heureusement, ils n'avaient que quelques bleus. Il fit également une échographie à **John** et vit que le bébé allait bien. Excepté Peter, tous les scientifiques s'étaient remis au travail. Le jeune homme avait protesté, arguant qu'il serait mieux au labo pour les aider à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé et ce qui avait foiré mais Rodney ne voulait pas. Il avait vu l'expression de peur sur son visage lorsque les deux militaires s'étaient retrouvés au sol et, tout comme le jeune scientifique, il avait cru qu'ils étaient morts ce qui n'était heureusement pas le cas. Le canadien s'en voulait de ne pas avoir réussi et ne comprenait pas cet échec. Il avait tout vérifié, avait démonté la machine pour en comprendre le fonctionnement...il ne comprenait pas, et s'il y avait bien une chose que le docteur Rodney MacKay détestait, c'était ne pas comprendre...Peter était assis sur une des chaises de l'infirmerie, entre les lits des deux militaires leur jetant tour à tour des regards inquiets et guettant le moment où l'un deux aller se réveiller. Il ne cessait de penser au bébé, il était tellement heureux même s'il savait que cela n'allait pas être facile. Il se demandait s'il ne ferait pas mieux de retourner sur Terre avec Sarah et leur bébé pour plus de sécurité. Mais il savait en même temps que pour rien au monde la jeune femme ne quiterait son job ici. Pas parce que sa carrière passait avant la sécurité de son enfant, mais parce qu'elle s'épanouissait dans son travail. Peter l'avait remarqué elle avait changé depuis son arrivée sur Atlantis, elle s'était endurcie, avait prit des responsabilités avec sa promotion et puis...elle avait enfin accepté ses sentiments envers le jeune scientifique. Peter était tombé amoureux d'elle dès qu'il avait fait sa rencontre à l'avant poste Ancien. Il se souvint de la première fois qu'il la vit, ses vêtements n'étaient pas des plus sexy (enfin, expliquez moi comment être sexy avec un polaire orange...) et elle n'était pas maquillée, autant dire qu'elle ne ressemblait en rien aux filles que Peter avait jusque là fréquentées. Elle était différente de toutes les femmes qu'il avait connue : elle était calme, posée, savait ce qu'elle voulait. Bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais admis, elle aussi avait été attirée par Peter dès leur rencontre mais elle n'avait pas voulu se lancer dans une nouvelle relation. D'autant plus qu'elle et Peter ne se voyaient pas aussi souvent qu'elle l'aurait souhaité : il était souvent accaparé par son travail et elle était tout le temps avec Rodney pour effectuer ces foutus tests sur le siége des Anciens et sur le gène Ancien. Mais leur arrivée sur Atlantis et la rencontre avec les Wraiths avaient changé la donne. Ils n'étaient pas sortis ensemble dès le soir de leur arrivée ça leur avait prit du temps...mais maintenant ils étaient ensembles et Peter savait que c'éait pour la vie, c'était stupide de dire ça mais Peter le savait à au plus profond de lui même. Elle avait tenu à ce que leur relation reste secrète et n'avait voulu jamais l'expliquer à Peter qui avait du faire avec, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre blessée de sa mission. Peter s'était tellement rongé les sang qu'il avait oublié tout le monde autour d'eux et l'avait prise dans ses bras. Il avait eu peur cette fois là, comme toute les fois où elle partait en mission. **Sarah **se mit à bouger et ouvrit les yeux. Peter espérait que ce soit le major qui lui répondrait même s'il y avait peu d'espoir.

**Sarah** : Bonjour mon prince charmant...

Peter : Bonjour la belle au bois dormant, comment tu te sens ?

**Sarah ** : Ca peut aller...mais j'ai mal partout...

Peter : Tu veux que j'appelle Carson ?

**Sarah ** : Non, ça va aller. Je veux juste que tu restes près de moi...

Peter : Aucun problème mon amour

Ils se sourirent et Peter prit la main de **Sarah** qui ferma les yeux. Pendant ce temps là, l'équipe de Rodney s'affairait autour de la machine, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Elisabeth s'était jointe à eux et traduisait les textes qu étaient gravés sur la machine. Ils y passèrent le reste de la journée sans pour autant avoir comprit ce qu'il s'était passé. Elisabeth congédia tout le monde et força Rodney à venir prendre le repas du soir avec elle. **John** s'était réveillé une heure après **Sarah** et constata avec tristesse qu'il était toujours dans le corps de la jeune femme. Carson vint prendre de leur nouvelles et leur fit un nouvel examen.

Carson : Vous m'avez l'air d'aller bien...

**John ** : Ca veut dire qu'on peut sortir ?

Carson : Le capitaine Maclane oui, vous en revanche...je préfére que vous restiez ici, par pure mesure de sécurité...

Le **major** soupira.

**Sarah** : Je vais rester ici.

Peter : Quoi ?

**Sarah** : Tu m'as bien entendu je vais rester ici avec le major.

**John** : Vous n'êtes pas obligées capitaine...

**Sarah** : Je sais, mais je n'ai pas envie de vous laisser seul.

Carson se garda de dire que John ne serait pas seul, il comprenait un peu pourquoi elle voulait rester à ses côtés : elle s'inquiétait pour le bébé, et pour **John** aussi evidemment, mais elle "attendait" son premier enfant et c'était normal de vouloir veiller sur lui. C'était déja difficile en temps normal alors avec ce qu'il leur arrivait...

Peter : Vous devez avoir faim, je vais aller vous chercher à manger.

Les deux militaires acquiescèrent et le scientifique sortit de l'infirmerie. Carson leur enleva les électrodes qui les reliait aux electrocardiogrammes puis les laissa seuls.

**John** : Il vous aime énormement.

**Sarah** : Je sais...(elle se tourna vers lui)...et moi aussi. Heureusement qu'il est là sinon...je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue.

**John** : Vous en avez de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un à vos côtés.

**Sarah** : Ne me la jouez pas grand solitaire major, vous avez beaucoup d'admiratrices...et d'admirateurs...

**John** : Je sais que si je le voulais je pourrais avoir quelqu'un mais...je recherche plus qu'une passade.

**Sarah** : Vous voulez vous fixer ?

**John** : Je crois bien que oui, j'ai bientôt 40 ans et la seule chose que j'ai réussi, encore que j'ai des doutes, c'est ma carrière militaire. Même si je me comporte en capitaine Kirk, je veux aussi construire une famille.

**Sarah** : Vous n'étes pas trop vieux vous savez, et je suis sûre que vous trouverez quelqu'un, peut être durant l'une de nos missions ou peut être ici.

**John** se tourna vers elle et lui sourit. Peter arriva à ce moment là et ils dinèrent tous les trois, oubliant momentanèment leur problème.


	11. O rage, o desespoir

Chapitre 11 : Ô rage, ô désespoir...

Carson : Il en est hors de question !

Rodney : Mais...

Carson : Pas de mais !

Dire que l'écossais était en colère était un doux euphémisme et pour la première fois, le scientifique canadien sur ce que signifier vraiment le mot cyclone...

Rodney : Mais écoutez moi enfin !

Carson : Je sais ce que vous voulez et il en est hors de question ! En mois de 48 heures ils ont subi deux traumatismes !

Rodney : Oui je le sais ça...

L'écossais lui envoya un regard noir. Rodney allait répliquer mais **John** arriva l'air pas très réveillé.

**John** : Vous savez que c'est une infirmerie ici...vous pourriez pas aller vous disputer ailleurs ?

Carson : Désolé major, Rodney et moi avions une petite discussion...mais pourquoi êtes vous debout ?

**John** : Qu'est ce que fait une femme enceinte de moins de trois mois tous les matins ?

Devant l'incompréhension des deux hommes **le militaire** soupira.

**John** : Je suis allé vomir pour la deuxième fois et il n'est que 7 heures du matin alors si vous pouviez faire un break pour que je puisse dormir.

Carson : De toute manière Rodney allait partir, n'est ce pas ?

Il se tourna vers le canadien et lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

Rodney : Oui, j'étais venu prendre de vos nouvelles et maintenant que c'est fait j'y vais...bonne journée

Et il s'en alla en maugréant. **John** le suivit du regard puis reporta son attention sur Carson.

**John :** Vous ne parliez pas de notre état de santé non ?

L'écossais ne répondit pas tout de suite.

Carson : Vous avez raison...(il soupira)...Rodney pense savoir ce qui na pas marché et aimerait recommencer l'opération.

**John** : Et vous refusez.

Carson : Ne m'en voulez pas major, mais ce...processus est très douloureux et traumatisant. Je préfère attendre avant que vous ne subissiez un nouveau choc.

**John :** Je comprends...je vais me coucher...

Carson acquiesça et le militaire se retourna pour partir. Il fit quelques pas puis se tourna vers le médecin.

**John** : Et si...et si c'était pour toujours...l'échange ?

Carson : Ecoutez moi major, ce sont les cerveaux les plus brillants de deux galaxies, ils trouveront.

John : Et si la machine était défectueuse ? Et si elle avait était mise...dans une sorte de casse ou quelque chose comme ça ?

**Le militaire** regardait Carson dans les yeux et l'écossais vit une lueur de désespoir s'afficher dans les yeux verts de **John**.Carson ne savait pas quoi lui répondre car il avait lui-même réfléchi à cette éventualité.

**John** : Je suis désolé Carson, je ne ais pas ce que je dis...c'est probablement du à ces fichues hormones...on se voit tout à l'heure.

**Le militaire** se retourna et commença à s'éloigner.

Carson : John...(**il** se retourna)...ils trouveront une solution.

**Le militaire** acquiesça mais **il** n'avait pas l'air convaincu et à vrai dire, Carson non plus...


	12. Tout rentre dans l'ordre

Chapitre 12 : Tout rentre dans l'ordre

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que **Sarah** et **John** avaient échangés leurs corps ce qui commençait sérieusement à leur peser sur le moral, Elisabeth avait suspendu toutes activités pour les deux militaires et leur avait prit rendez vous avec Kate pour pouvoir parler de ce qui leur arrivait. Pendant ce temps là, l'équipe de Rodney travaillait sur l'objet pour comprendre pourquoi ça n'avait pas marché, et Elisabeth faisait, quand elle en avait le temps, des recherches sur la base de données. Les deux militaires étaient donc en pleine séance lorsque la radio de **John** s'activa.

Elisabeth (par radio) : Major, capitaine, rendez vous dans le bureau du docteur MacKay maintenant.

**John** (par radio) : Elisabeth je vous rappelle que nous avons…

Elisabeth (par radio) : Oui, je sais mais vous devez venir de toute urgence.

**John** (par radio) : Très bien, on arrive…(il coupa sa radio)…désolé docteur.

**Sarah** fit un sourire désolé à Kate puis se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie suivie de **John**.

**Sarah **: Vous pensez qu'ils ont trouvé quelque chose ?

**John** : Il y a de grandes chances, Elisabeth n'aurait pas arrêté cette séance pour rien.

**La militaire** acquiesça. Ils empruntèrent un transporteur puis arrivèrent au laboratoire de Rodney où il les attendait avec Elisabeth, Carson et Peter.

**John** : Alors, pourquoi nous avez-vous convoqués ?

Elisabeth lui sourit.

Elisabeth : Je sais pourquoi ça n'a pas marché.

**John** souleva un sourcil, intrigué.

**Sarah** : Pourquoi ?

Elisabeth : En faisant mes recherches sur la base de données, j'ai trouvé des informations se référant à cet appareil, il permettait, comme vous avez pu le contacter, de changer de corps et cela grâce à un rayon bien particulier.

Rodney : En effet, cet appareil peut emmètre plusieurs types de rayons. Lorsque nous avons voulu vous faire réintégrer vos corps respectifs, nous avons utilisé le même rayon qui vous avez fait changer de corps…

**John** : Alors qu'il aurait fallu en utiliser un autre ?

Le scientifique acquiesça.

Peter : Après plusieurs recherches, nous avons trouvé la fréquence qui devrait, théoriquement, vous faire réintégrer vos corps d'origine.

**Sarah** et** John** échangèrent un sourire.

**John : **Qu'est ce qu'on attends alors ?

Rodney : Vous…mettez vous là et là…

Il leur indiqua de la main où se placer pendant qu'il activait quelques boutons sur la machine. Il fit signe aux autres occupants de la pièce de se reculer pour ne pas être touchés par le flux d'énergie. **Sarah** se tourna vers son supérieur.

**Sarah** : Bonne chance monsieur.

**John** : Vous aussi capitaine.

Comme lors de la première fois, une petite lampe s'alluma sur l'appareil puis ce dernier émit un rayon blanc qui toucha de plein fouet **Sarah** et **John** qui furent projetés contre le mur. Carson se précipita vers Sarah ainsi que deux personnes de son équipe, pendant que le reste de son équipe s'occupait de John. Ils furent tous deux emmenés à l'infirmerie suivit d'Elisabeth, Rodney et Peter…


	13. Soulagement

Chapitre 12 : Soulagement

Sarah : Peter…Peter…

Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut en entendant Sarah l'appela. Il alla son chevet et prit sa main dans la sienne.

Peter : Bonjour mon ange…

La jeune femme lui sourit.

Sarah : Ca a marché…

Peter (acquiesçant) : Oui, cette fois ça a marché…comment tu te sens ?

Sarah : J'ai mal au crâne, envie de vomir mais à part ça ça va. Et le major ?

Peter : Il s'est réveillé il y a une demi heure, Carson est entrain de l'examiner, tu veux que je l'appelle ?

Elle hocha la tête.

Sarah : Non, tout ce que je veux maintenant, c'est faire ça…

Elle l'attira à elle et l'embrassa passionnément.

Carson : Je vois que vous êtes bien réveillée.

Peter et Sarah se séparèrent et la jeune femme sourit à Carson.

Sarah : Oui, et je suis dans mon corps.

Carson : Le major va bien, excepté un mal de tête qui devrait passer rapidement, comment vous sentez vous ?

Tout en disant cela il s'était approché d'elle pour l'ausculter.

Sarah : J'ai mal à la tête aussi et je me sens nauséeuse, mais je crois que pour ça il n'y ait pas grand-chose que vous puissiez faire…

Carson : Effectivement, je ne peux rien y faire. Je vais faire une échographie pour voir si tout va bien.

La jeune femme acquiesça. Carson alla chercher un échographe Ancien puis appliqua le gel sur le bas ventre de Sarah avant de poser la sonde dessus. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'image en couleur apparue.

Carson : D'après ce que je vois, tout m'a l'air d'aller bien.

Sarah était sous le choc, elle avait déjà vu des images de sont bébés, mais c'était sa première échographie et elle avait enfin la preuve qu'elle était bel et bien enceinte. Carson éteignit la machine et nettoya le gel avant de remettre la couverture sur Sarah.

Carson : Par mesure de précaution, je vous garde ici pour cette nuit, mais dès demain matin vous pourrez retourner dans vos quartiers.

Sarah : Merci Carson.

Carson : De rien, et ménagez vous, vous en aurez besoin.

La jeune femme acquiesça puis le médecin écossais prit congé d'elle et Peter. Ce dernier prit une chaise pour s'asseoir auprès de Sarah. Elle prit sa main qu'elle caressa tendrement.

Sarah : C'est enfin finit, on va pouvoir vivre normalement, enfin aussi normalement qu'on le peut ici.

Peter : Oui, de toute manière, j'ai l'intention de te bichonner pour les neuf mois à venir.

Sarah (souriant) : Vraiment ?

Peter : Vraiment, et ça commence maintenant.

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement…

**FIN**


End file.
